


Dream Lover

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Coda, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Dean Gives Oral Sex, Dream Sex, Dreamwalking, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Season/Series 12, Switch Castiel, Switch Dean, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:33:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8834083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: I'll be writing lots of Codas to 12x08 during winter hellatus. This one is a steamy free-for-all dreamwalk between Dean and Castiel.





	

Sleep never came easy for Dean. He relied on exhaustion or booze most nights. Since being in lockdown he had painfully dried out. It was usually a quick rub and tug to help him sleep. He’d just told Sam about his trysts with Cas so he let his mind wander to the night they’d shared when Cas was human.  He drifted off before he even unbuttoned his jumpsuit.

 

***

 

He’d just come out of the bathroom and dried his hands on a thin, scratchy towel. Cas sat on the foot of the single queen bed, blue vest clutched in his hands between his knees. Some syndicated episode of Dr. Sexy played on the old box TV in the room. Dean sat beside him and patted his knee. “Bathroom’s all yours. I left a tshirt and some clean boxers in there for you.”

 

Cas turned to him and said something he didn’t expect. “It’s really me, Dean. I’m here.” He placed his own hand over Dean’s. He’d been trying to reach out to him for weeks and it just so happened their minds drifted to the same memory. Perhaps it was triggered by Dean’s intense longing for him.

 

Dean’s lip trembled and his eyes glistened. He threw his arms around Cas and held him tight. He didn’t even think before pressing their lips together. “Shit, Cas. I’m sorry. I’ve missed you so much and we didn’t get the chance to talk…”

 

“Shut up, Dean.” Cas kissed him back and eased them both down on the bed. He pulled Dean on top of him and remembered doing the same things years ago. Feeling the weight of another man on him, the bulge in Dean’s pants rubbing against his. He pulled and tugged at Dean’s clothes with far more confidence than their first time. Well, first and only time going that far.

 

They’d only touched before, rutted. They couldn’t afford to be left too exposed in Purgatory. It was a small comfort to be in each other’s arms with Benny just out of earshot to keep watch. He must have known what they were doing and he was tense about it, having vied for Dean’s affection as well. Cas was no fool even if Dean had been about it. 

 

“It’s a dream, Cas. I’m ditching these clothes.” And in a blink they were naked under the covers. They were all smiles and stolen kisses, rolling around and caressing each other’s bare skin with feather light touches. There was no hesitation between them. They had mapped out every muscle, every scar and ridge. Dean had tasted the beautiful flesh of this creature before. When Cas had whispered, “Make love to me,” he did. He took his time and made it the most memorable night of their lives.

 

That taste had ignited a hunger in Cas, one not sated in years. He thought back on it fondly, mostly regretting their agreement that it could never happen again. If Dean had asked him to come home that night he would have walked away from everything for him. But he didn’t and now was his chance.

 

“I want you, Dean. I’ve always wanted you,” He panted as Dean sucked a hickey on his collarbone. He felt the warm mouth on one of his nipples and a thumb over the other. Dean knew all of his sensitive parts and just how to stimulate him. He was already painfully hard and bucking his hips up against Dean when the kisses trailed down his chest and stomach.

 

  
Dean was up on his knees. He took Cas’ rigid shaft in his hand and started to roll his tongue over the leaking tip, teasing the slit and tasting him. The air was punched from Cas’ lungs and he gripped the sheets. Dean hadn’t done that before and it felt amazing. He found himself enveloped in wet, sucking heat and only able to make grunts and growls. 

 

Cas whined when it suddenly stopped. Dean continued to stroke the spit-slicked rod as he gently lifted Cas’ balls to seek out his puckered hole. It was his dream, his fantasy. He could do anything with his angel as long as nothing disturbed his slumber. He traced the rim with the tip of his tongue before coaxing the muscle open for him to dive in.

 

Cas looked down at Dean’s face buried between his legs. One hand was still holding his cock and the other dropped his balls to spread his cheeks. The soft muscle darting and swirling inside him made his back arch and he wanted to beg for more. He may have said it or even thought it loud enough for Dean to hear because a finger slid inside him, just past the tongue. He was moaning loudly and didn’t care. No one could hear them.

 

Dean imagined his fingers coated with lube so he could spread Cas wider. Cas was begging to filled after just the two fingers scissored him open but he tried a third to be sure. Cas fucked down on his hand. “Dean, please. I want your thick cock inside me now!” 

 

He shivered. Dean wasn’t used to dirty talk from Cas and it was a huge turn on. He squeezed the base of his dick before guiding it into Cas’ slippery hole. It was just as tight as he remembered. Ripples of muscles constricted and adjusted to allow him to bottom out. He held onto Cas and kissed him through the first strokes. 

 

This. This was just how Dean remembered. Castiel looking up at him with those impossibly blue eyes. Eyes full of love, desire, passion. Dean heard his name pass over kiss swollen lips as they rocked together slowly on a motel bed. The only difference was knowing it wasn’t the last time. They would part ways when he woke up but Cas would come for him, take him home. Love him.

 

His climax was building. He tried to stroke Cas in time but his hand was swatted away. There was a sly grin on Cas’ face. “Stop.”

 

Dean was confused. “What?” Then he felt it. Cool wisps of grace were spreading him open from the inside out. He slipped out of Cas and sat back on his knees. The angel just watched, light flashing behind his eyes.

 

Grace was all over him now. It was down his throat, taking Cas’ shape, passing over his lips. It crawled up his chest and chilled his nipples. It worked inside him, making him feel full of Cas all at once. He was on the verge of ecstasy again but Cas pulled back. He guided Dean to straddle him and held his cock straight for Dean to sink down on.

 

It was so much better than the grace. Cas’ hands gripped Dean’s ass as he pounded up into the hunter. He’d never had the opportunity before to try penetrating Dean but it felt just as wonderful as when Dean was inside him. He realized every aspect of the pleasure Dean found in his body as he took pleasure in Dean’s. 

 

Cas rolled them over so he could really give Dean what he’d been given, just a bit harder. He nipped at Dean’s earlobe and whispered praise. “So good, Dean. Feels so good. Never forget this.”

 

“Cas...Cas...I love you. I’m gonna come soon, baby. Probably wake up. Had to tell you…” and then Dean felt Cas twitch inside him. He felt the pulse of Cas’ cock deep inside him. He was so close, having been edged twice already. Cas pulled out and scooped his own cum from Dean’s gaping hole to use as lube to finish him off in his fist. 

 

He leaned over Dean, pumping his shaft to give him the release they’d been prolonging. “I love you, too. I’m coming for you, Dean.” He kissed the hunter again, driving his tongue deep. Dean’s hips were bucking wild. Cas lowered himself and sucked Dean’s cock down to his balls. He tasted himself and then Dean exploded down his throat. 

 

And then Dean was gone. Cas sat up with a start from Dean’s bed in the bunker. He’d made a mess of the pajama pants and could either use some grace to clean himself up or take a shower. He sometimes kept to his human notions whether they were necessary or not. He opted for the shower.

 

***

 

Dean came to gasping for breath and calling out Cas’ name. He was drenched in sweat and his boxers were full of jizz. He’d need to clean himself up. He stood on rubbery legs and ran some water in his sink.

 

“Um...Dean?” Sam called. “You okay?”

 

Dean cleared his throat. He swore he could still taste Cas. “Just a really good dream for a change.”

 

“Kinda got that. Just thought you should know it was getting a little loud.”

 

Dean blushed. He had probably been rolling around moaning like a porn star. “Like you haven’t already been traumatized.” He tried to laugh as he washed up.

 

“You told him you loved him,” Sam said without any attitude or snark. 

 

“I did, Sammy. And he said it back.”

 

Sam was quiet for a moment. “Wait, was he really there? Like a dream walk?”

 

“I believe he was. He said he was. Didn’t play out like I remembered it. You know, the time I told you about with very few details to spare your delicate nature? He’s coming for us. Don’t know how long it’s gonna take but I got faith in him.”

 


End file.
